La crise d'adolescence d'un Dragon Slayer
by Angel-Neko97
Summary: Lucy cache un secret elle est un dragon Slayer de 3ème génération. Sauf que pendant les Grand Jeux Magic, elle commence à avoir une crise d'adolescence des dragons. Ces émotions changent tout le temps, une faim constante et un comportement d'un adolescent capricieux. Comment va elle s'en sortir de cette situation? Sticy fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Comment ça a débuté?

Prologue + chapitre 1

* * *

><p>Salut à tous j'espère que vous aimerez ma première fic sur stinglu, Gomen pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaires ou conjugaisons... ;) ce chapitre a était modifié<p>

* * *

><p>Où suis je? Pourquoi je me sens si faible? Mon corps me fait tellement mal. J'entre ouvert les yeux et la j'ai réalisé je suis aux GJM, Minerva est entrant de se battre avec moi et me torture en même temps... Maintenant je me souviens, je sens mon cœur brûler, tout mes sentiments amplifiés très mouvais signes pour des personnes comme moi ça aurait pas pu tomber pire... J'entend mes amis crier d'angoisse, je suis désoler... j'arriverai que deuxième c'est déjà quelques points et j'ai toujours préférer l'argent à l'or.D'un coup tout devient noir... Je sens ma chute et puis quatre bras chauds me tenant. Merci les amis d'être toujours avec moi.<p>

Normal P.O.V

Après cet incident, Lucy a été soignait par Wendy et Chélia, puis quand son état s'était stabilisée en peu, elle a était transporter dans l'infirmerie réservé à Fairy Tail. Beaucoup était choqué par la violence de Minerva. Natsu essayait depuis tout à l'heure de rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour soutenir son amie mais fut à chaque fois empêchait par Erza et finalement attaché à une chaise avec des cordes anti magie. Bien-sûr , tout les autres s'incitaient pour elle mais possédaient plus de patience. Après quelques heures Porlysica était sorti de l'infirmerie, voyant tout les membres de fairy tail l'entourant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir et ne voulait plus que de partir plus loin de tout ces " humains". Elle continuait d'avancer à travers la foule avant d'être arrêter par quelqu'un. C'était Erza qui la tenait par son avant bras et la fixer dans yeux.

_- quoi encore?!_ Lâche moi Titania S'écria t'elle, en repoussant la main d'erza qui la tenait  
><em>- On veut juste savoir comment elle va?<em>  
><em>- Sa vie n'est plus en danger, elle reste faible mais se guéri extrêmement rapidement, je vais passer demain pour changer ces bandages et voir état. <em>Elle leur fit signe de main puis disparu dans un des couloirs sombres.

Erza s'avança dans la chambre, pendant que Grey détachait Natsu. Les deux la rejoignirent, lucy avait les badages sur la tête et les bras qui dépassait de sa couverture. Wendy restait assise sur le lit d'à côté et tenait Charu dans ces bras. Elle était pale et avait l'air fatiguait mais gardée un sourire. La constellationiste avait les yeux fermé, on dirait qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil très profond mais en faite elle était inconsciente. Tout le monde le comprit sauf peut être un certain dragon slayer de feu qui se précipita vers elle en la prenant dans ces bras. On pouvait entendre ces os craquer de ce choc brutal mais lucy resta immobile et les yeux fermés. C'est alors qu'il eu l'idée de la secouer.

_- Yoh Luce debout_ gueula la touffe rose, puis il essaya de la chatouiller Happy le rejoint en volant vers elle puis atterrissant sur sa tête.  
><em>- Lushy arrête de dormir et donne moi du poisson<em> cria Happy lui sautant dessus  
><em>- Natsu laisse la dormir, elle a besoin de repos<em> dit Wendy et Charu hocha sa tête pour approuver ces parole natsu s'arrêta pour un instant avant de recommencer avec encore plus d'aplomb.  
><em>- Natsu qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris<em> il tourna lentement sa tête vers son interlocuteur. C'était Erza dans son armure de feu et la lame de l'épée pointé vers lui. Son visage tourna pale, ces yeux remplit de peur  
><em>- Vraiment tête de flamme tu crains!<em> Dit grey avec un ricanement et un sourir fière sur son visage.  
><em>- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT FRIGO !<em> Cria natsu s'enflamment les poings  
><em>- MICRO ONDE TU L'AS BIEN ENTENDU <em>S'écria ce dernier en se préparent à l'attaquer  
>- SORTER MAINTENANT cria Erza, les concernés se lancer un regard bref avant de partir en sprintant de la chambre poursuivit par la mage de rééquipement.<p>

wendy soupira de soulagement qu'ils étaient partit et se demanda comment Lucy arrivait à les supporter.

Ce qui il ne savait pas que pas loin était la team de Sabertooth sauf Minerva. Ils les entendaient faire un boucan épouvantable et à peine supportable. Les trois dragons slayer couvraient leurs oreilles, Rufus lui maintenait la tête haute et était en train de planifier son rendez vous avec le maître et sa fille. Ces pensées furent interrompu par un râle de Sting qui n'en pouvait plus, il se demandait ' Comment ces fées peuvent être aussi bruitantes!', rogue lui essayait de maintenir son image d'un mec sans émotions.

_- rha ils vont la fermés oui!_ S'écria Le dragon slayer blond frustré, il avait l'impression que ces oreilles allaient éclaté et n'en pouvait plus de son mal de tête qui n'arrêtait pas de s' amplifier.  
><em>- comment ces ingrates osent de déranger le repos du Grand Sting Eucliffe<em> dit lector avec le même sourire signature que son propriétaire .

C'était ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur marche, quand il se retrouvèrent devant la sortit ils purent voir Natsu et Grey poursuivit par Erza, ce qui leur causes quelques ricanement et pour un certain blond une question comment il avait avoir pour idole un imbécile. Après s'avoir salué, Rufus était partit à son rendez vous, Orga vers un bar le plus proche et les derniers avec les excédes vers leur maison. Ils marchaient à travers les rues de Crocus dans un silence absolu avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par sting.

- _Rogue_ ce dernier tourna sa tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur  
>- <em>dit Rogue, tu n'as pas ressenti une force ressemblant à celle des dragons venant de Blondie, durant son match?<em>

* * *

><p><em>À suivre chapitre 2 besoin d'aide<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Besoin d'aide

Chapitre 2 Besoin d'aide

_- Sting c'est juste une impression, ce n'est rien d'intéressant arrêté de te prendre la tête_  
><em>- Grr, rentrons alors j'ai la dalle<em>

Normal P.o.v

Plus tard dans la journée, Fairy Tail est repartit vérifier comment aller Lucy mais elle restait inconsciente. Puis, ils sont allé dans une taverne pour fêter quelques points qu'ils ont obtenu et noyer la tristesse et leur colère dans l'alcool. Ça a bien sur fini dans une bagarre et dans la destruction de la taverne par Grey et Natsu surtout.  
>Sabertooth eux, ont fait un rapport de la journée des GJM. Jemma semblait satisfait, puis chacun est repartit dans leur chambre respectif. Pas de fête ni de joie.<br>Quand à Lucy, elle s'est réveillée au milieu de cette nuit avec des pulsions et instincts incontrôlable.

Lucy P.o.v

Je me réveille je suis dans une chambre toute blanche, elle pue, je regarde par la fenêtre il fait noir. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'essaye de bouger ... Raté. Merde ou son tout le monde. Et pire, je fais quoi avec mon problème personne ne sait mon mon secret et si ils sauront, ils me pardonneront jamais surtout Natsu. Putain avec tout ces pensées j'ai eu un mal de tête de chiant. J'en ai marre de rester dans ce lit, j'ai besoin d'air et de manger un truc. Au merde, j'ai encore mal partout, satanée Minerva. Il faut que je me rendorme, demain sera une meilleur journée j'en suis persuadée.

Le lendemain, quatrième jour des GJM

Je m'ennuie, je suis éveillée depuis des heures, et ils sont toujours pas là. j'essaye de me lever... Gagner maintenant direction cafétéria. Le trajet me sembler une éternité mais ça a valu la peine leur café et leur éclaire étaient délicieux. Il y a peu de monde, il y a que moi et le duo des dragons slayer de Sabertooth et leur excède, mauvais, très mauvais, même si ils sont Cannon, beaux gosses et doivent être des good kisser... Attendez quoi!? c'est quoi ces pensées étourdies. Fichus instincts. Je reviens dans ma chambre mais j'ai encore faim c'est quoi mon problème.

Mes pensées furent interrompus par l'irruption des 2 équipes de GJM, dans ma chambre.

_- salut tout le monde!_  
><em>- Comment te sens tu lucy?<em>  
><em>- Bien merci Erza et les autres pour m'avoir soutenue et je suis désolé d'être arrivée que Deuxième, mais j'ai trop faim, est ce que tu peux me donner quelques choses à manger ?<em>  
><em>- Ce n'est rien, Bien sur tient<em>

Avec ces mots elle me tendit une fiole, qui était très probablement un mélange d'herbe médicinales

_- C'est quoi?_  
><em>- Ton repas pour les deux prochaines semaines<em>  
><em>- Quoi!? je bois pas ça, sa pue et sa va avoir un goût infecte, si tu peux m'apporter un steak avec la salade César sa serait géniale<em>  
><em>- arrêté de faire ta gamine et boit ou je te le fais avaler par la force.<em>

J'ai trop envie de jouer et d'embêter Erza je sens que va être drôle.

_- Alors Essayez de me rattraper_

A ces mots je bondis de mon lit, qui causa des regards choqués aux autres membres et à Erza. Quoi qu'il en soit je sors de la chambre en courant de manière boitante. Bien sur ils m'ont suivi, en me crient des choses que j'arrivais pas à distinguer, ce qui me causa quelques ricanement. La course à durée une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me cache dans une avenue bondée de gens. Un endroit géniale pour dissimuler son odeur. C'est là que j'ai réalisée que je porte juste une robe blanche m'arrivent mi cuisse et que j'ai des pieds nue. Cette course m'a rappelé un jeu de "chat cache-cache". Cette penser m'a fait rire pourquoi je suis une telle gamine. A ce moment, j'ai sentis que j'allais pleurer mais pourquoi? Et puis quoi encore?

_- Blondie que est ce que tu fais là? La petite fée faible s'est perdue_

Merde il me manquait plus que ça. Lucy garde ton sang froid. Part...avant que cette crise te fait encore plus d'effet . Putain qu'est ce qui le prend de me suivre. Je sens ma conscience se décoller du corps et laisser place aux instincts, pas sa pas maintenant.

_- Tu sais Blondie que c'est impoli d'ignorer les gens surtout moi._  
><em>- Je n'y peux rien si ...<em>

Je fus interrompu par des cries venant de l'arène " Lucy revient tout de suite" " Lushy" " Luce, tu es encore blessée, revient" c'est pas vrai. J'ai besoin d'aide et vite je veux pas être retrouvée. Non ne le demande pas surtout pas à lui. Trop tard le désir et l'attirance me devance reprend toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_- Ok on peut parler mais avant tu m'aide à me cacher._  
><em>- Non je t'aide mais j'ai le droit de te demandait 3 souhaits.<em>  
><em>- Euh...<em>  
><em>- Ou ça ou je te ramène aux fées.<em>  
><em>- Pff... Ok J'accepte, tu m'amène ou?<em>

_- Chez moi._

il attrapa mon poignet et me tira dans sa direction

_- Quoi !?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu. Je sens mon corps chauffée et des papillons dans mon ventre.J'observe maintenant la scène comme si j'étais déconnectée de mon corps. Oh non pas ça, Fichue crise...

A suivre Chapitre 3 Possédée par ces instincts


	3. Chapter 3 Possédée par ces instincts

Chapitre 3 Possédée par ces instincts

Il me trainait déjà depuis cinq minutes puis on est arrivé devant une maison beige de trois étages.

_- C'est là que tu habites?  
>- Yep, impressionnée blondie?<br>- Pas loin du monde! Et NE M'APPELLE PAS BLONDIE, TOI AUSSI TU ES BLOND!_

A ces mots, il commence à se rapprocher de mon visage, puis m'embrassa avec passion puis descendit ces baisers sur mon cou, pitié ne laisse pas de suçon, ma conscience veut s'enfuirent mais mon corps au lieu de ça, lui répond en mettant mes mains dans ces cheveux.

_- tu es plus joueuse que je le pensais, Continuons dans ma chambre _murmura il à mon oreille

Il me fit un clin d'œil et m'amena ( **tira**)dans sa chambre. Je sens mes joues chauffées, oh non je rougis. Sa chambre était plus grande que je l'imaginais il y avait un bureau, une mini bar ( **wtf**), une armoire, un balcon, un petit lit sur lequel s'était t'écrit " Lector" et au milieu de la chambre un énorme lit double. Il me lâche mais avant que j'eus le temps de soupirer de soulagement, il se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma à clé. Alerte rouge! Conscience reprend le contrôle avant qu'une erreur ne soit commis.

Il revient vers moi, mon corps ne bouge pas... Il reprit possession de mes lèvres en m'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux auquel je y répondis, nos langues entraient dans une danse endiablé et cherchaient à dominer l'autre. je met mes mains derrière son cou, il commence à me caresser la cuisse . Au bout de deux minutes, on a du se séparer en manque d'air, il me sourit, me porta jusqu'à son lit, il m'allonge dedans et se met au dessus de moi et commence à me baiser le cou, il caresse mes hanches. Mes mains retracent ces lignes d'abdominaux bien dessinés. Ça lui cause quelques grognement...

Toc toc

Il ne réagit pas commence redescendre ces mains vers ma poitrine

" Sting je sais que t'ai là, sort, il faut qu'on parle, ou je casse la porte"

Je l'ai entendu murmuré " merde, attend moi princesse, je reviens dans quelques instants" il sortie de la chambre en ferment la porte.

Normal P.o.v

Sting sortie de sa chambre et fit face à son ami, son partenaire de guilde, Rogue Cheney, il le fixa en colère et furieux de l'avoir interrompu.

_- J'espère que c'est quelques chose d'important si non je donne pas chère de ta peau  
>- Calme toi, c'est à propos de ton sentiment au match de Lucy Heartfilia. J'ai fait des recherche sur elle et son enfance reste très mystérieux.<br>- Comment ça? fait voir_

Il observa pendant quelques minutes les documents que Rogue lui avait donné plus tôt.

_- Et alors, je ne vois rien d'intéressant, une fille bourge qui a intégrer fairy tail à 16 ans, il y'a que 8 mois vu l'inactivité pendant de 7 ans ...  
>- Regarde en bas de la feuille<em>

" Un fait reste misterieux dans la vie de la jeune Héritière. Après la mort de Layla Heartfillia, Lucy sa fille a était portée disparu pendant 5 ans, avant d'être retrouvée à 15 ans"

_- Et alors ?  
>- Pense, que pouvait faire une petite fille tout seule dans la forêt pendant 5 ans<br>- J'en sais rien, maintenant désolé, je reprend mes activités avec Blondie  
>- Elle est ici? Il faut que je lui parle<br>- Oui et non, elle occupait.  
>- Arête Sting, je lui parle 5 minutes, puis je te la laisse<br>- Ok mais pas plus de 5min,_

Ils sont remonté dans sa chambre. Sting et Rogue rentrèrent en claquant la porte derrière eux.

_- Hey! Je suis de retour, je t'es pas trop manqué? Blondie?_

Il s'avança maintenant vers le lit, ou il y avait un tête blonde endormit, à côté d'elle y avait deux excèdes, ils l'observaient. Il l'a secoua mais elle ne réagit pas et ne bouge pas. Sa respiration est très calme et ces battement de cœur sont à peine audible pour un dragon slayer.

_- Lector, Que est ce qu'elle a Blondie?  
>- Sting kun c'est à toi de me le dire, depuis quand tu drogue tes jouets<br>- Fro est d'accord, elle avait pleuré et se sentait mal.  
>- Quoi !? Je lui est rien fait. Explique tout ce qui s'était passé. Comment elle se comportait?<br>- C'est difficile à expliquer..._

Flash back Lector Pov

Je rentrai avec Frosch dans la chambre de Sting,pour manger du poisson mais je me suis arrêter quand j'ai vu un jouet de Sting assis sur le lit. S'était un gros lot, je pense, elle était belle avec ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ces yeux marrons comme le chocolat au lait. (*_*)

Je fis signe à Frosch pour qu'elle marche derrière moi. On est resté près de la fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit. Je me demande ou est sting et pourquoi il n'est pas avec elle.

_- Je sais que vous êtes là! Sortez!_

Comment elle a fait pour me repérer?. C'est impossible. On est sortit lentement vers elle, elle nous fixait.

_- Allez n'ayait pas peur de moi. Je vais pas vous manger...Au moins pour l'instant, au faite je suis Lucy Heartfilia.  
>- Frosch dit bonjour.<br>- C'est Lector et toi je suppose que tu es le nouveau jouet de Sting.  
>- Tg, boule de poile arrogant et dit plutôt que est ce qu'il a manger, j'ai faim.<em>

J'était sous le choc, personne ne m'a jamais parler comme ça; comment ose t'elle?

_- Comment ose tu de me parler comme ça? Tu n'es rien ici, juste un amusement de mon maître!_

J'étais choqué à nouveau, quand elle a commençais à rire comme une folle. Je demande que est ce qu'elle a?

_- Tu es trop mignon, maintenant soit gentille et donne moi à manger et à boire._

En me disant cela elle me caressa la tête et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire. Blondie avait maintenant des yeux verts-bleu avec un pupille de chat. C'est quoi ce bordel !? Depuis quand il drogue ces jouets, en plus elle a une marque de guilde de Fairy Tail je comprend rien, comment Sting peut avoir des relations avec une fée, il me doit des explications. Tout à coup, elle a commencée à pleurer. La pauvre! Mais pourquoi je me sens coupable pour cette fée?

_- Fro demande pourquoi tu pleures Fairy san  
>- J'ai mal... Partout dans mon corps...j'ai l'impression de m'étouffer... Je me sens exténuée ...<em>

Elle à l'air d´en souffrir, sa respiration est accélérée, elle est pale, elle tremble comme si elle avait froid...

_- Tient  
>- Merci<em>

Je lui avais donner des sandwichs jambon-fromage, jambon-beurre et thon. Il y en avait 6. Frosch lui apporta un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Elle fini le tout en moins de cinq minutes. Je ne savais pas qu'un humain normal pouvait manger aussi beaucoup qu'un dragon slayer.

_- fro demande est ce que Fairy san se sent mieux?  
>- Oui merci, j'ai juste besoin de repos...<em>

Elle s'est évanouie, Sting vraiment que est ce que tu lui a fait?

Fin du Flash Back

_- Sting je crois qu'on a un problème, je connais qu'une seule maladie semblable à ces symptômes.  
>- Elle a vidée mon frigo! On fait quoi?<br>- T'es un cas désespéré. On attend pour qu'elle se réveille et puis on l'interroge._

A suivre, Chapitre 4 réveille

_**Merci pour la lecture, j'espère que vous avez aimé**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires**_

_**ps: je suis ouverte à toute critique :)**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Réveille

Chapitre 4

Lucy P.o.v

Qu'est ce qui ce passe? J'ai la tête qui explose, je me sens faible, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais il y'a trop de lumière. Il y'a des odeurs que je connais peu, deux de dragons slayer et ceux d'excèdes. Mais pas ceux de Natsu ou Gadjeel. Mais qui et comment je me suis retrouvée là. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est flou. Je me trouve dans une pièce c'est pas celle de l'hôpital ou de l'infirmerie. Je me souviens juste que je suis enfuit de l'infirmerie dans la matinée puis c'est un trou noir. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ma crise il faut que je retourne dans l'hôtel de Fairy Tail. J'essaye de me lever mais je tombe par terre. Merde maintenant je suis sûre que je suis repérée. Il me reste plus qu'à atteindre que quelqu'un se montre.

_- Alors la Marmotte, on se réveille que maintenant._

Je tourne ma tête pour voir le duo de Sabertooth devant l'entrée de la chambre. Oh Merde! Pourquoi je suis tombée sur eux.

_- qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Ou suis je? Et pourquoi?  
>- Tu ne te rappelle pas Blondie, quelqu'un a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge<br>- Sting ferme la, tu te souviens de quoi?  
>- C'est flou, j'´ai fuis l'infirmerie en provoquent une course poursuite c'est de tout ce dont je me souviens...<em>

Il y a eut un moment de silence, Rogue semble pensif mais Sting lui se pète de rire avec son excède et son horrible sourire arrogant, je me demande ce qui le fait rire.

_- Haha n'est ce pas pathétique Lector, la petite fée à perdu le souvenirs de notre moment agréable._

Normal P.o.v

Une veine à sauter sur son front. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant s'était juste de lui fermer sa gueule. Comme un dragon elle avait de la fierté et comme un adolescent elle était facilement vexée et énervée.

_- Au lieu de rester là, vous devrez pas être plutôt au tournois?  
>- Bien tentait Blondie, mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour de congé<br>- Sting on doit voir Jemma, tu te souviens?  
>- Rogue, ne me rappelle pas, il a juste eu de la chance!<br>- Mais de quoi vous parlez?  
>- Regarde<em>

Sting l'a ramené devant la lacrima télé et alluma la chaîne des match.

'Bonjour nos chère téléspectateur, avec vous aujourd'hui Yajima-san pour le résumer du quatrième jour des Gand Jeux Magic.

**_Après les événements du matins d'hier, les deux équipes de Fairy tail étaient recomposés en une. Avec grey, natsu, Gadjeel, Erza et Luxus. Résultat des combats:_**

**_Bacchus et Rocker contre ischia et le lapin bleu (alias capitaine des excèdes) avec la Victoire de blue pegasus  
>Lyon et yuccas combat Kagoura et Milliana ont une égalité<br>_**

**_le match de Fairy Tail contre Sabertooth a été reporté pour le lendemain matin, en raison de l'événement de la bataille navale,R_****_ogue et Sting contre Natsu et Gadjeel avec la Victoire de Fairy Tail_**

**_les Grand Jeux Magique reprendront demain à 13heures pour la bataille finale!_**

**_score finale 1 ère Fairy tail avec 45 points 2 eme sabertoth avec 44 points ..._**

**_Nous vous souhaitons une excellente fin de la journée.´_**

Lucy était heureuse que fairy tail a gagné mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour les dragons jumeaux vu ce que a subit Yukino quand elle a perdu. Même si elle les connait que depuis peu , elle les considérait déjà comme membre de sa famille.

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire que Natsu et Gadjeel ont gagné...  
>- T´insinue quoi par la, Blondie?<br>- La troisième générations des dragons slayer est beaucoup plus forte, juste par la force de votre volonté, vous pouvez passer dans le dragon force. J'en étais sûre que ce combat aura lieu un jour; Je soutenais Natsu et priais pour sa victoire mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chances de vous battre._

Ils étaient maintenant bouche bée, choqués par la révélation de Constellationiste. Lucy ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait à nouveau possédée par sa crise, maintenant elle avait juste l'envie de d'embêter nos pauvre dragon slayer. Ils sont restés comme ça quelques minutes.

_- Comment tu sais tout ça.  
>- Calmez vous Rogue, Ce n'est pas la façon de parler à une jeune demoiselle comme moi et toi le Blondinet si tu as quelques choses à dire ou à rajouter n'hésite pas.<br>- Tu m'intrigue Blondie, J'utilise mon première souhait pour que tu me dise tout sur toi et sur ton passée  
>- Hein? quel souhait?<br>- Trois souhaits que tu m'a promis princesse  
>- Je ne t'ai rien promis Blondinet<br>- On a passé un accord dans la mâtiné, en échange je te cachais des fées. Selon les rumeurs les constellationnistes tiennent toujours paroles, ce serait dommage si ta réputation de bonne et respectueuse constellationiste était ruinée, n'est ce pas Rogue?_

Rogue a juste hochet de la tête, il savait que s'était un de ses points faibles, il l'a regardé maintenant et l'analysé, elle était pale et avait des yeux comme Lector les a décrit elle était aussi pensif. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait prise au piège.

_- Vous bluffez  
>- C'est ce que tu crois Blondie, Lector dit c'est quoi le numéro Weekly Sorcier, j'imagine déjà le titre ...<br>- Tu as gagné mais j'ai une condition  
>- Je crois pas que tu es en position pour mettre les conditions<br>- Ou ça ou je ne dirais rien  
>- Sting on devrait accepter, c'est juste une condition<br>- Merci Rogue, ma condition c'est que ce que vous direz restera entre nous, Comprit?_

Ils hochèrent leurs têtes, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à parler, quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. C'était Rufus.

_- Sting, Rogue, Jemma vous attend, Orga san nous attend devant la guilde et je suis ravie de vous rencontrez Mademoiselle...  
>- Heartfilia, c'est un honneur pour moi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.<br>- Moi de même, maintenant veuillez m'excuser je dois vous laissez. Sting, Rogue je vous attend en bas_

Il fit une bise sur le dos de sa main gauche puis sortit de la pièce, faisant signe avec son chapeau.

_- Lector, Frosch restait avec Blondie, on revient dans quelques instants._

_Lucy, Lector et Frosch sont restés là, seuls. _

**Voilà le 4eme chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé!**


	5. Chapter 5 L'abattoir

Chapitre 5

Lucy s'est endormit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec une sentiment de solitude, d´ennuis mais aussi d'inquiétude. Elle pouvait espérait aussi que sa crise se calmera après en peu de sommeil. Lector se tenait à côté avec Frosch dans ces petite pattes, elle pleurait et avait peur pour Rogue et Sting. Lui avait peur et était aussi inquiet mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible et angoisser encore plus Frosch.

~Skip Time~ au bout d´une heure environ

Lucy fut réveiller par des bruits venant d'en bas, elle a prit Frosch et Lector et descendu . Elle a était horrifier à la vu des quatre hommes devant elle. S'était Rufus et Orga qui portaient Deux masses ensanglantés. Elles étaient inconscientes et fortement blessées, avec des blessures plus au moins grave, plusieurs hématomes, le sang coulant de leurs plaies surtout celles de la tête et de la région abdominale et remplissant la pièces entière. Il lui a fallu un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que s'était Sting et Rogue se qui la fit frissonnait. Elle regarda les excèdes, ils étaient choqués. '_C'est un Monstre leur maître de guilde, comment pouvait-il!?_!' Elle savait qu'il fallait agir et vite si non ils risquaient de succomber à leurs blessures, Lucy fit signé à Rufus et Orge de les amener dans la salons et les allonger à côté. Les deux autres lui obéir même si ils sont restés perplexes et dégoûtés d'avoir des ordres d'une fée faible et imprudente, vu qu'elle a perdu deux de ces matchs. La mage se mît entre les deux a mis ça main droite sur le torse de Sting et la gauche sur celui de Rogue. Une lumière dorée à commencé de sortir enveloppant les corps des deux blessés. leurs blessures disparaissaient mais le plus blizzard s'était la flaque d'ombre sortit du corps de Rogue. Puis elle est sortit par la fenêtre. Peu de temps après la lumière s'était estompée Et on entendit des gémissements et des plaintes montrant que ça magie a fonctionné. Sting et Rogue étaient couché et endormis depuis leurs guérison, Lucy avec l'aide de Rufus, Orga et des excédés, les a transportait dans la chambre de repos. En attendant leurs réveils Rufus profitait pour lire un roman, Orga parlait avec Lector, et Frosch était blottit dans les bras de Rogue. Lucy leurs a demandait de la réveiller quand ces deux dragons slayer reprennent conscience. Orga, Rufus et les excèdes ne savait pas comment et pourquoi, elle a aidé des ennemis et des rivaux de sa guilde, ils savaient juste que cette fée vient de sauver la vie de leurs partenaires, meilleurs amis et même Nakama. Après 2 heures, des grondement firent entendu à nouveau, Orga a du réveiller la Fée qui l'envoya d'un coup de pied voler vers un mur opposé. On peut dire qu'elle s'est levée du mauvais pied. Les cinq sont rentrée dans la chambre, Lucy s'assit dans un fauteuil blanc, Frosch et Lector était assit sur ces épaules, Rufus et Orga étaient debout. Sting et Rogue étaient couché dans le même lit, s'étreignent. il était maintenant conscient même si ils avaient des yeux fermés.

_- vous mignon tout les deux, vous faites un beau petit couple ! _elle le dit avec des des cœurs dans ces yeux, les autres hochèrent positivement.

_- Je l´ai enregistré dans ma mémoire_

Les deux consterner ouvrirent les yeux, crièrent dans l'horreur et essayèrent de sortir du lit mais retombèrent rapidement dedans.

_- Arrêtez de Crier!Merde! Vous faites mal aux oreilles. Puis à votre place, je resterais tranquillement allonger surtout après des blessures pareilles  
>- De quoi tu parles blondie, on a rien<br>- Rufus san et Orga san est que vous avez assistez quand ils se sont fait battre?  
>- Oui pourquoi ceci vous intéresse<br>- Pourriez vous décrire la scène dans les moindres détailles  
>- Ouais Fairy il pourra comme moi, c'est quoi le but?<br>- Le but c'est de leurs rendre la mémoire alors j'attend?  
>- Eh Bien...<em>

_Flash back normal_

Ils marchaient silencieusement à travers les rues de Crocus, chacun dans ces pensées. Maintenant les deux consterner se tenez dans le hall principal, devant eux était Jemma assit sur un sofa entourait d'un aura sombre . Chacun dans le hall restait silencieux en regardant ces trois et craignent la colère de leur Maître.

_- Sting, Rogue ... Comment avez vous pu PERDRE?_  
><em>- On l'a sous estimez, il nous dépasser et nous a maîtriser pendant notre combat...<br>- Rogue vous me décevez ... CE SONT PAS DES PAROLES D'UN MEMBRE DE LA PLUS PUISSANTE GUILDE DE FIORE ! _Il s'entoure d'un aura noire et marche vers Rogue Puis regarde Sting. Ce dernier se tien à la droite de rogue avec la tête légèrement baissé. _ET TOI STING à tu quelques chose a rajouter ?_  
><em>- Rien Maître<br>- LÂCHES , FAIBLES, DÉCHETS! _Il envoi son poing entouré de magie semblable à Minerva dans le ventre de Rogue celui ci cracha du sang et à était envoyait quelques mètres plus loin. Des qu'il se relève Jemma en voit un autre cette fois ci dans son visage. Il entend son nom crier par son ami qui était actuellement battu par Minerva de la même façon que lui. _VOUS AVEZ SALLIT LE NOM DE LA PLUS FORTE GUILDE!VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS DE FAIRE PARTIE DE SABERTOOTH, NI DE VIVRE! _Il a alors brûlé, avec sa magie la marque de guilde de rogue, sa fille à fait de même pour Sting. Mais l'abattoir ne s'est pas arrêter à là. Ils continuaient de les battre avec même plus de rage, de méprit et d'amusement. Tel père, telle fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les autres membres pouvaient voir deux masses ensanglantés 'cadavres' et à côté d'eux se tenait Minerva et Jemma. Personne n'a osez s'interposer pour défendre leurs anciens camarades. Tout le monde dans la salle les croyait morts même le maître de la guilde. Orga, grâce à son ouïe sur développé, pouvait entendre des faibles battement de cœurs venant d'eux.

_- Orga, Rufus enlevez ces déchets loin de mes yeux et toi la nettoie le sol. Minerva vient avec moi._

Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, les ont prit et sortirent de la guilde en espèrent de pouvoir les aidés.

Fin du Flash back


	6. Chapter 6 Le passé de lucy Heartfilia 1

Chapitre 6 Le passé de lucy Heartfilia partie 1

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'avais le syndrome de la copie blanche :) mais maintenant mon inspiration est de retour ^^ Laissez des commentaires et bonne lecture, J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)))<p>

* * *

><p>Le silence gênant, s'installa dans la pièce. Lucy et les quartes autres regardait Sting et Rogue. Ces deux là, étaient choqués et secoués, par les révélations de leurs camarades, honteux et pensifs. La mémoire leur revenait peu à peu.<p>

_- Putain de merde Rogue, comment-a t-on pu se faire massacrer par ces moins que rien aussi facilement ? Ils vont me le payer..._  
><em>- Ta gueule, abeille, sa m'a déjà fatigué de vous soignez, alors épargne ma tête de tes cris<em>  
><em>- Genre c'est toi qui nous soigner, me fait pas rire.<em>  
><em>- Tss, tu m'agaces ! Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à Rufus-san ou Orga-san ! <em>  
><em>- Avec plaisir, alors Rufus, Orga qui nous a soigné ?<em>  
><em>- C'est Mademoiselle Heartfillia <em>**répondit Rufus**

Abasourdi par cette réponse, les deux malades, fixèrent Lucy. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire, qu'une faible fée ait réussi de les guérir. Surtout qu'à leur connaissance la magie des constellationistes n'était pas une magie permettant de guérir. Sting était énervé, dégoutté mais aussi intrigué par elle. Il se souvent de la promesse de Lucy et était impatient de connaître la vérité.

-_ Ça me rappelle notre accord Blondie, crache le morceau !  
>- De quoi tu parles Sting ? <em>**Demandèrent Orga et Rufus **  
><em>- Blondie m'avait promis trois souhaits dans la mâtiné. En échange je l'aidais a s'enfouir des fées, j'étais intrigué par elle puis Rogue voulait connaître son passé qui selon lui mystérieux et donc j'utilise un de mes souhait pour qu'elle me dise tout sur elle et sur son passé<em>

_- Pas avant que Rufus- san et Orga-san ne me promette que tout ce qu'ils entendront restera entre nous.  
>- Et si on refuse ?<em> **s'enquirent les deux mages.**_  
>- Soit vous acceptez ma condition, soit vous sortez.<br>- Je vous promets mademoiselle Heartfillia, sur mon honneur, de garder votre secret au péril de ma vie  
>- Je vous remercie Rufus san et vous Orga San qu'est-ce que vous choisissiez ?<br>- Ouais promis Fée?  
>- Eh bien je vais commençais par le début, c'est à dire à mes 10 ans...<em>

Flashback

Le 7 juillet 777, il y avait un énorme manoir, façonnait avec du marbre blanc entourait des allées et des parcs luxueux avec au milieux une magnifique fontaine. Cette propriété s'étendait à plusieurs hectare, avec un village à côté qui était entourait d'une forêt dense et des montagnes, comme vous avez pu comprendre c'était la maison des Heartfilia. Une petite fille au cheveux blond jouait dans un parc avec sa poupée et mère. Elles se promenaient dans les allé elles durent rentrer, car sa mère se sentit mal, ces malaises arrivait de plus en plus souvent et durer de plus en plus longtemps selon Lucy. Rentrant chez eu a été confié à une devait lire chaque jour, des livres sur la bourse, l'économie, l'histoire et la géographie... . Dans la chambre d'à côtés, il y avait sa mère couchait dans un lit de soie avec son marie a son chevet. Son état empiré, Jude a du faire appelle aux médecins. Au bout de quelques heures, d'un combat acharné d'eux, la vie s'estompa du corps de Layla Heartfilia. Au bout de trois jours, On organisa son enterrement. Ce jour-là il pleuvait à flot comme si le ciel pleurait aussi sa mort. Le monde étaient tristes certains pleurés, d'autres non, dans cette foule ce tenait la petite pleurant et tenant la main de sa nourrice. A partir de ce jour, la vie de Lucy allait changé à tout jamais. Son père arrêta de jouer avec sa fille, ni porta plus attention à elle. La mort de sa femme était trop insupportable et comme sa fille lui ressemblait, sa l'énervait et il ne supportait plus de la voir. La gamine passait ces journées dans sa chambre, à elle pleurait la mort de sa mère, l'injustice de son père et sa solitude. La dernière goutte fut quand son père oublia son anniversaire et lui cria dessus car elle n'apprenait pas correctement l'économie. Abreuvée par les récits de sa mère plein de féérie et désespérée par la vie qu'elle menait désormais chez elle , elle décida de fuir sa maison pour une vie nouvelle, remplit d'aventure et pour devenir une mage de Fairy Tail.

Elle décida de partir dans la nuit, maintenant, elle prépara son petit sac à dos en mettant des vêtement chaud, quelques tee shirt avec short, un pantalon, chaussure légère, elle prit aussi une gourde remplie d'eau, sa lacrima d'identité, argent de poche et en peu de la nourriture. Elle portait un short noir avec des chaussures de marche blanche et rose et un Tee short rose, elle enfila une cap noir Avec un capuchon. Elle mangea son dernier repas, puis partit. Lucy décida de ne pas passer par le village pour s'éviter des ennuis et la gamine marcha à travers la forêt se tenant près des montagnes pour éviter de se perdre. La végétation restait très variable et dense, les montagnes étaient si hautes qu'elle lui paraissait infini tandis que les hauts arbres cachait à sa vue le ciel d'été étoilé.

Après avoir eu l'impression de marcher depuis une infinité, la petite était fatiguée , ses pieds étaient engourdis avec quelques égratignures. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce coucher tard. La nuit était froide, elle cherchait un abrit et le trouva bientôt dans une caverne à côté d'une cascade qui se versait dans un petit lac à côté. La petite touffe blonde, marchait dans la caverne en se tenant à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Elle trouva bientôt un espace en peu près plat ou elle a décidé d'établir son campement, blondie utilisait comme oreiller son sac à dos et comme une couette sa cap.

Le lendemain, à son réveille, Lucy à été surpris de voir des fruits posées à côté de son "lit". La fille a mangé ces fruits en les savourent puis décida de sortir de la caverne pour faire sa toilette du matin. Près de la sortie se trouvait une dragonne bleu nuit avec quelques parties de son corps blanches comme le ventre, les ailes et l'extrémité de sa queue. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune magnifique. Elle était imposante, forte mais aussi magnifiquement belle et élégante. La dragonne fixait la petite fille avec des yeux doux, aimable qui rappelée à la petite, les yeux de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, en même temps elle avait peur mais aussi se sentait en sécurité, plus seule, aimé. La dragonne sentant son hésitation, lui dit d'une voix douce.

_- C'est bon chérie tu as pas a avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je suis Céltia une dragonne des étoiles. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre ma magie de dragon slayer, je pourrais ainsi devenir ton professeur, ton ami et ta nouvelle famille. Tu n'est pas obligée d'accepter bien sur.  
>- J'ai déjà ma magie de constellationiste, j'ai pas envie de la perdre, elle est trop précieuse pour moi...<br>- Tu as pas à t'inquiète pour ça, t'auras juste deux magies. Alors tu acceptes?  
>- Bien sur, on commence quand?<br>- Maintenant, suit moi_

C'était une des plus belle période de sa vie. Céltia a réussi de remplir le vide dans son cœur et elles devinrent inséparables. Elles devinrent comme mère et la fille, Lucy a été présenté à d'autres dragons comme Wisselogia qui était le compagnon de Céltia, skiadramu son frère, Igneel, Grandiné et Métallicana qui était ces meilleurs amies. En ce moment Natsu, Gajil et Wendy ont fini leurs apprentissage de la magie de dragon slayer et avait dix ans et six ans pour Wendy. Les dragons les ont laissé continuer leurs chemins seuls. Sting et Rogue eu ont commençait a apprendre cette magie il y a deux ans, Lucy les a vu quelques fois avec leurs parents, ils avaient à l'époque six ans. Sa dragonne lui donner un surnom de Lulu et luni apprenait sa magie. Elles avaient plusieurs sites d'entraînement ,dans les montagnes et dans un lac plus loin de la caverne ou elle apprenait le ses sens comme l'ouïe ou l'odorat surdéveloppés et la force physique. Dans la clairière et la forêt elle s'entraînait à utiliser sa nouvelle magie et l'agilité. Et au final dans la prairie qui se trouver dans les montagne avec une rivière qui la traversée, notre dragonne slayer apprenait à combattre sans magie mains nues ou avec des armes différentes comme le katana. Lucy a apprit plusieurs attaques magiques comme "poing du dragon des étoiles", "rugissement d'un dragon des étoiles", "voie lactée " et de nombreuses d'autres...Elle avait changeait, elle portait des short noir avec des baskets en peu punk gris avec un top noir lui aussi, elle avait des cheveux long blond couleur d'or, lui allant jusqu'aux hanches.

Cinq ans écroulèrent, elle avait maintenant 15 ans.

* * *

><p>A Suivre Chapitre 7 Le passé de Lucy Heartfilia partie 2<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Le passé de lucy Heartfilia 2

Chapitre 7 Le passé de Lucy Heartfilia partie 2

* * *

><p>C'était le début du mois de mai, les journées devenaient plus longues et il faisait beau et chaud. Ce matin, Lucy avait constaté, qu'il y avait plus de viande dans la cuisine. Leur cuisine était une des recoins de la caverne qui menait à la chambre la plus froide et la plus profonde. D'ordinaire, elles chassent une fois par semaines. Leur lieu favori de chasse était situé au sud car elles pouvaient trouver un grand choix de proies. Au départ, Celtia partait chasser seule après sa fille l'accompagna. Puis le temps passa et lorsque Lucy eut 13 ans, elle commença à partir chasser seule et beaucoup plus rarement avec sa dragonne. Quand elle partait chasser, elle prenait toujours avec elle un katana ainsi que trois petits poignards accrochés respectivement à sa cuisse, près de sa cheville et sur son avant-bras. Elle porte toujours une cape blanche, avec des bottes de combats noir. Elle est sortie de la caverne en cherchant Celtia des yeux. La dragonne était près de la cascade.<p>

_« Celtia, je pars chasser je reviens dans quelques jours, prend bien soin de toi.  
>- Bonne chance Lu, sois prudente. »<em>

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil puis pris son arbalète avant de partir vers la forêt au sud. De son côté, sa dragonne restait dans la cave en l'attendant. Elle ne sortait que très rarement et que pour peu de temps.

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans le bureau de Monsieur Heartfilia, deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année discutaient.

_« Bonjour monsieur, merci d'avoir bien voulu prendre ma mission…  
>- C'est un plaisir monsieur Heartfillia. Maintenant parlons d'argent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...<br>- Bien sur je suis prêt à vous proposer un marché qui devrait vous plaire. Vous me ramenez ma fille et moi de mon côté je vous finance dans votre projet . Ensuite après son retour, je vous payerais cent millions de jevels, vous viendrez les récupérer quand bon vous le semblera.  
>- Ça me semble juste. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques renseignements. Comment est-elle ? Je veux dire quel âge a-t-elle? Á quoi elle ressemble et quelle est sa position approximative?<br>- Elle doit avoir quinze ans maintenant. Elle a disparu il y a cinq ans. Je pense qu'elle ressemble à ça, déclare –t-il en lui tendant un dessin et la photo de sa mère à 15 ans. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, c'était dans cette forêt près des montagnes ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là-bas et pour être honnête ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vous autorise à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires. Vous devez juste me la ramenez vivante.  
>- J'apprécie votre point de vue ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va vous revenir, je me charge de ça. Maintenant au revoir et à bientôt Monsieur Heartfilia.<br>- A bientôt. »_

Il marchait maintenant depuis des heures dans la forêt près des montagnes et il maudissait intérieurement cette fille. La forêt était dense et on se perdait facilement. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment une petite fille de dix ans à réussis à survivre durant toutes ses années. il était arrivé devant une caverne, elle était assez profonde, devant elle la terre a été battue, avec quelques pas qu'on distingué. Le mage se fabriqua rapidement une torche puis rentrât dans la caverne. Á droite il y avait des affaires, un lieu où on dormait c'est à dire des draps fait à la mains qui couvraient des branches de sapin qui servaient de matelas. La caverne était immense et était divisé en plusieurs passages qui était chacun de taille différente et plus au moins étroits comme dans un labyrinthe.

Il inspecta rapidement ces différents endroits avant de commencer à sortir lorsqu'une dragonne lui bloqua le passage.

_« T'es qui toi ? Qui t'as permis t'entrer dans notre caverne ?_  
><em>- On se calme. Ferme les yeux, tu n'entends plus que ma voix, <em>**chantonna le mage. **_Maintenant réponds à mes questions... Tu habites avec qui dans cette caverne?_  
><em>- Avec ma fille.<em>  
><em>- Comment s'appelle-t-elle? <em>**S'enquit-il**_._  
><em>- Lucy.<em>  
><em>- Elle est humaine?<em>  
><em>- Oui.<em>  
><em>- Maintenant si tu oubliais notre conversation et Lucy ?<em>  
><em>- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas, protesta-t-elle des larmes aux yeux. Je. Ne. Peux. Pas.<em>  
><em>- Si, tu l'as déjà fait. »<em>

La dragonne versa une larme voyant ses souvenirs de Lucy qui s'envolaient. Désormais elle était redevenue une dragonne sauvage, vivant seule, ne prenant soin que d'elle-même. Le mage lui sourit à son invention. Il a utilisé de l'hypnose punissante qui a faire en sorte que la dragonne perd tout ces souvenirs de Lucy, mais aussi devient possédé par ces instincts bestiaux, ainsi la fille n'aurait plus nul part où aller sauf à la maison et la dragonne ne le gênerait plus. Il partit de la caverne en transmettant un message chez les Heartfillia pour signaler son plan. Jude en fut ravi.

De son côté, Lucy se cachait en haut d'un arbre attendant qu'une nouvelle proie se montre. Elle aperçut un sanglier et chargea son arbalète, visa, tira en pleine tête puis sortie la flèche en prononçant une prière. Elle le tira par les pieds arrières vers son campement temporaire. Puis, elle remplit sa liste de chasse: 3 sangliers, 2 lapins et 3 canards. Elle préparait maintenant ses affaires pour rentrer. Il y a deux jours qu'elle était partie et Celtia lui manquait déjà . Elle prévoyait de rentrer dès ce soir.

En rentrant, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Celtia qui l'attendait d'habitude dans la caverne. Par contre, elle sentait l'odeur d'un inconnu encore bien présente. Elle rangea rapidement la nourriture puis alla vers la sortie de la grotte. Devant se trouvait sa mère mais au lieu d'avoir des yeux doux et aimable il était rempli de froideur et de la haine.

_«- Celtia est ce que tout va bien? Je te cherchais partout, c'est quoi cette odeur.  
>- MAIS T'ES QUI TOi!? TU FOUS QUOI DANS MA CAVERNE!<br>- Haha très drôle, vraiment tu m'as bien eu là  
>- NE TE FOU PAS DE MOI!<em>

Maintenant elle l'attaqua avec son rugissement, Lucy a été projeter dans le mur de la grotte. Elle l'appelait, ne pouvait pas croire, elle pensait que s'était juste un cauchemar et quand elle se réveille y aura sa dragonne lui souriante. Elle saignait de la jambe droite avec quelques côtés cassés. Elle se levait lentement se soutenant au mur d'à côtés, des larmes coulait de ces yeux. La dragonne s'approchait lentement de l'adolescente. Elle était étonné, comment une humaine pouvait survivre à son attaque, elle devait être très puissante. Cette mouche se tenait devant elle, sa cape blanche trempait de sang, avec son odeur qui remplissait la grottes et les narines de la dragonne. Elle tenait ces mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Celtia s'élança à toute vitesse avec son attaque poing du dragon étoilé. Quand, Lucy a ouvert ces yeux, elle était effrayée, ces mains étaient illuminées d'une lumière dorée et trempait de sang et devant elle se trouvait sa dragonne avec la poitrine transpercé. Elle était maintenant par terre, couchait, regardant Lucy avec des yeux à nouveau aimable.  
><em>« Lulu approches, je me souviens maintenant de toi.<em>

_- Celtia je suis désolée ... je ne voulais pas te faire du mal..._  
><em>- Ne pleure pas ce n'est pas de ta faute... Un homme est venu ici plus tôt et il m'a hypnotisé... Tu m'as juste libérer de son emprise... Appelle Wisselogia et Skiadraum et les autres, ils t'aideront à m'enterrer.<em>  
><em>- Non non non tu ne peux pas mourir, <em>**protesta la jeune fille.**_ Je vais te soigner._  
><em>- C'est trop tard... Tu dois rester forte... Courage. »<em>

Elle ferma les yeux, Lucy pouvait entendre sa respiration disparaître et les battements de son cœur ralentir avant de s'estomper. C'était douloureux et elle passa toute la nuit à pleurer avant de se décider au petit matin d'appeler les autres dragons. Le pire des tous était Wisselogia, son cœur avait été déchiré par la nouvelle. Il se rappelait de leur première rencontre, quand ils sont devenu compagnons... Il n'en voulait pas à Lucy comme tous les autres. Après la fin de la cérémonie, ils ont partagé un repas, la fille de Celtia tremblait, de fatigue, haine et de tristesse. Elle se leva les poings serrés attirent l'intention de tous les dragons.

_« Je vous promets que je trouverais cette homme et vengerais Celtia !  
>- Lucy on comprend tous ce que tu ressens mais promet moi en retour que tu ne le tueras pas.<br>- Je ne peux pas le faire Wiss.  
>- Je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, et ce serait hypocrite de ma part d'essayer de te convaincre de ne pas utiliser la violence puisque si je me retrouvais face à cet assassin, je pense que je n'arriverais pas à me maîtriser. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?<br>- Eh bien je vais rentrer au manoir où j'habitais avant pour trouver ce tueur.  
>- Comme tu le voudras. »<em>

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, deux mois s'étaient écoulé mais la douleur restait. C'était comme si elle avait une cicatrice dans son cœur qu'on poignardait de nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se fermer.

Elle ne parlait que très rarement, mangeait et dormait que très peu et passait tout son temps dans la bibliothèque en recherchant une piste de ce mage. Elle n'avait aucun indice sauf cette odeur qu'elle avait pu sentir. Elle avait pu en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas trop. Son père avait bien sûr remarqué le comportement de sa fille mais était plus préoccupé par la recherche d'un fiancé.  
>Aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de sentir cet homme à nouveau. Il était tout près.<br>Elle sortit tout ces armements qu'elle avait cachait à son retour puis suivit l'odeur jusqu'à ce que sa la mène devant le bureau de son père maintenant, elle écoutait la conversation des deux hommes, la voix du tueur grave, sec.  
><em>" Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramener ma fille, votre plan a fonctionné à merveille.<br>- c'était un plaisir..."_

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle cassa les portes et aperçu son père serrer la main à un homme dont le visage était couvert, il était musclé et avait la peau bronzé, il tenait dans sa main gauche un chèque dans une enveloppe.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il est responsable de la mort de Celtia ! _**s'écria la jeune fille folle de rage.**  
><em>- Comme je le disais avant s'était un plaisir pour moi de faire votre mission maintenant veuillez m'excuser il faut que je parte...<em>  
><em>« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » <em>**hurla la jeune fille.**

Elle s'élança sur lui avec ses poings brillant mais il disparu avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il s'était téléporté.

_« Tu as beau te cacher, un jour je te tuerais ! »_

* * *

><p>Je sais qu'il y'a beaucoup de dialogue, désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre trop de boulot à l'école avec les examens et voyages.<br>BREF,  
>N'hésitez pas de laisser les commentaires!<p>

Merci pour tout les commentaires d'avant! JE VOUS ADORE! :)))

Et un grand merci et beaucoup d'applaudissement à **Jyanadavega** qui a le courage de me corriger et de m'aider!

À suivre Chapitre 8


	8. Chapter 8

Gommmmmen! Pour l'attente! Mais je suis de retour avec trois prochain chapitre en stock. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Tu as beau te cacher, un jour je te tuerais ! »

Fin du flashback

Lucy P.O.V

"_Après cet événement, j'ai quitté la manoir puis j'ai rejoins fairy tail, maintenant vous savez tout..."_ Je relève ma tête pour voir leurs réactions, ils sont choqués, ils me fixant c'est stressant, frosh pleure, je voulais pas la faire pleurer, rogue m'en voudra pour ça, tout les autres sont pensifs même Sting. "Mais vous êtes de quelles générations si je puis me permettre" Rufus me fixe, les autres hochèrent en accord avec sa question. C'est toujours aussi douloureux de parler de ce sujet."De la troisième..."

Je sens quelques de chaud avec l'odeur du sel coulait sur mon visage. C'est des larmes, je pleure c'est pathétique. Je sens un câlin, je vois rogue poser une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter, Sting me tenir par arrière entourant de ses mains autour de ma taille, posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle caressait ma nuque et sa chaleur m'enveloppait. Depuis quand il est si attentionné!Frosch me tenait par le pied en pleurant, Rufus tenait son chapeau à la main, orga commençait à chanter quelques choses sur la mélancolie, putain je veux pas mourir mes oreilles vont éclater. Dieu soi louer que Lector l'a arrêter, je lui revaudrais ça. J'entend Sting me chuchoter des mots doux comme "_t'inquiète pas tout t'ira bien_" ou " _t'es pas seule, je suis la avec toi_" je me sentais si bien dans ces bras, j'aimerais que se moment ne finisse jamais..."_Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant_?" Je vais te tuais Rufus pour gâcher un moment pareille. Bon comme tout bonne chose sa aurait eux une fin."_Moi je vais partir dans la forêt... En ce moment je suis dangereuse pour les humains..._" Je lui répond en baissant ma tête. Sting n'a pas l'air d'avoir comprit, quel crétin parfois."_Tu veux dire quoi par là blondie_" "_Sting, je pense que c'est évident_" merci rogue, il me regarde maintenant avec des yeux fou. "_Non ça peut pas être ça, dans qu'elle galère on s'est encore foutue." _Le pauvre, tu l'imagine même pas. Il se tient la tête, maintenant les deux on comprit avec les excèdes peut être, les autres autres nous fixant comme si on était fou.

_- Un comportement bizarre, une faim surprenante, des yeux avec pupilles de dragon et elle est un dragon Slayer de troisième génération..._

_- Puis je savoir ce dont vous parlez vu que Orga et moi semblons en peu perdu._

_- Mais bien sur ces deux la, essayent de savoir si j'ai ma crise d'adolescence du dragon slayer de troisième génération et malheureusement la réponse et oui..._

Le silence a nouveau s'installa dans la pièce. Honnêtement, j'en ai marre, pourquoi ils ont besoins de réagir ainsi. Rogue et Sting me regarde avec des yeux fous, leurs excèdes remplit de peur et je pense que ça leur rappelle leur crise, les deux autres sont pensivement et ont des regards interrogatifs.

- Pas Ça, Par Pitié! Crieraient les excèdes

_- Mais c'est quoi se truc fée..._

_- C'est une période pendant la quelle les dragons slayers passant de leurs stade enfant à l'âge d'adulte de même pour les dragons. Pendant cette période notre force double et on débloque dragon force, le problème c'est qu'on est incontrôlable, nos émotions sont amplifiés et par fois on est contrôler par nos instincts. Cette crise d'habitude commence entre 15-17 ans et dure un cycle lunaire. Il se divise en trois phases chacune dure environ dix jours. La première on est parfois contrôler par nos instincts on a les yeux qui change et après qu'on reprend possession de notre corps on perd nos souvenirs. Puis la seconde phase on obtient le dragon force mais le problème que pendant ce temps on est tout le temps couvert d'équille, c'est la que nos émotions sont amplifiées mais aussi on est assez souvent contrôler par nos instincts mais cette fois ci on se souviens de tout après avoir reprit le contrôle. Et la dernière c'est qu'on quadruple nos forces mais ces temps ou on est fatigué, affaibli et tout le temps pour ça contrôler de nos instincts, on peut dire qu'on devient totalement sauvage._

_- ... Bon résumer... Mais tu oublis un détaille pendant le début les trois premiers jours on traverse la transition entre l'enfance et l'adolescence, pendant cette période ont est très émotifs mais aussi physiquement pour ça on est en moindre danger contrôler par instincts bestiales dragonniers si tu préfères... Alors dit nous de quand date ta crise... _Demanda Rogue me fixant avec ces beaux yeux couleurs de sang.

_- C'est le deuxième jour... J'ai peur... Et angoissé... Je sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée là_

Je sens a nouveau, mes instincts prendre le contrôle. Je me souviens de la matinée...merde voila de quoi parler Sting.

_- les mêmes yeux, tous à l'abri _crièrent Lector et Frosch se cachent derrière leurs maitres

_- Alors Blondie comment te sens tu?_

_- Blondie a un nomme! Blondinet! 'Qu'est ce qui me prend de lui répondre ainsi'_

_- Calme toi b-Lucy regarde moi dans les yeux et respire...expire ... Voilà qui est mieux_

Normal P.o.v

Sting tenait Lucy dans ces bras, elle pleurait, elle était perdue et se sentait en danger mais maintenant elle sentait plus légère après avoir partagé son secret avec quelqu'un. Elle reprenait lentement le contrôle. Ces yeux revenaient a leur forme et couleur normale. Sting lui sasit le menton Avec une main ainsi l'obligeant de le regarder. "_Voilà qui est mieux"_ il l'a sera dans une étrennante et superposa leurs fronts. Il l'a fixait dans les yeux ce retenant a ne pas l'embrasser.

Il lui chuchota

_- tu as pas à t'inquiéter, on va tous t'aider, tu n'es pas seule..._

les autres restaient à l'écart à observer la scène. Ils étaient choquées par la tendresse de Sting, jamais personne n'auraient cru le voire ainsi sauf peut être Rogue et Lector. D'habitude, arrogant, coureur de jupon, égoïste et agressif dragon blanc cachait en vérité quelqu'un d'aimable, tendre mais aussi sensible.

_- Merci... On va partir quand?_

Lucy était maintenant rouge poivron. Elle se souvenait maintenant de sa matinée et bizarrement Sting le compit et ça l'amuser. Sting s'éloigner d'elle, avec à nouveau son sourire narcissique avec un ricanement il lui murmura " _alors tu te souviens de nôtres matinées agréable, on peut le ré commencer quand tu veux"_ et lui fit un clin d'œil. Lucy voulait protester mais fus interrompu par Rogue.

_- faut partir dans la nuit de telle sorte, on sera moins repairé, Jemma nous croit mort,tant mieux. Orga Rufus vous souhaite venir avec nous?_

_- Chère Rogue, je suis navré mais la vie dans milieu anti sanitaire n'est points pour moi, de plus ce serait supiteux si moi avec Orga disparaissons avec vous_

_- Ouais si Rufus reste, je reste, de plus j'ai pas encore eux mon combat contre Luxus._

_- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, vous pourrez ainsi nous communiquer les nouvelles et nous aussi dit Lucy_

_- Alors c'est décidé, on pars à minuit moins vingt on devra faire vite, il est neuf heures du soir là, on a plus trois heures pour ce préparer...et Lucy change de vêtement._ Rogue dit sans une émotion plus tôt avec constat.

_- J'aimerais bien mais c'est à Fairy Tail..._

_- Blondie t'inquiète tu pourras portait mes vêtements ou j'aimerais voir ta tenue d'eve _murmura sting me faisant un clin d'œil

_- Pervers!_

Maintenant Lucy courrait après Sting pour le trucider, Rogue lui soupira et rentra dans sa chambre pour rassembler ces affaires avec Frosch, Lector lui préparait les affaires de Sting et les sien aussi bien sur, Orga et Rufus sont partis. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rufus portaient des sacs et Orga la nourriture. Il lui tendit ces paquets. Quand elle les ouvrit elle n'arrivait pas croire ces yeux. Même à Fairy Tail, on lui portait beaucoup moins d'intention. Elles leurs fit un câlin puis prit les paquets en appelant Vigro pour qu'elles les stocks dans le monde céleste. Elle se sentait mal elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer, que la pièce était trop petite, elle avait faim et en plus ces émotions étaient amplifié... Sting était partit dans ça chambre, essayant de reprendre son sang froid, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une telle attirance envers Lucy.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'est rassemblé dans le salon sauf Lucy qui elle s'est endormit sur le bureau la plume et une enveloppe fermé à la main. Sa respiration était calme. Les excèdes la réveillèrent lentement, elle grogna mais ce leva en murmurant quelques choses d'incompréhensible. Elle se leva puis alla vers Rufus et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

_- Tu pourrais le donner à Fairy Tail demain avant les jeux si c'est possible_

_- Bien sur Mademoiselle_

_- Je vous remercie _elle se tourne vers Sting et Rogue _on peut partir maintenant, vous êtes prêt_

_- Attend nous dans le salon on arrive_. elle sortit s'étonnant de leur synchronisation.

Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent avec leurs énormes sacs et les excèdes, derrière eux marcher Rufus et Orga.

_- Ou est ton baguage Blondie! Tu est tellement Blonde que tu as oublié de préparer tes affaires_

_- T'importe quoi je les ai juste rangé dans le monde céleste! Et arrête de m'appeler 'blondie._

_- J'ai pas envie de vous interrompre dans votre dispute de couple mais il faut qu'on y aille._ Dit Rogue avec un mini sourire

_- ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE!_

_- Au revoir Mademoiselle Heartfilla je vous souhaite un magnifique séjour_

_- Je vous remercie et à bientôt Rufus Lohr, mais pas besoin de tout ces formalité._

_- Salut Fée_

_- À bientôt Orga!_

Ils sortirent de la maison, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon j'espère quand même qu'il cous a pas dégouté. Hé hé! :))) je posterais mon prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.<p>

Je commence à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction sur one piece


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

><p>Avant<p>

Ils sortirent de la maison, laissant les deux hommes seuls..

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

Ils zigzaguaient dans les rues, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une avenue pour mettre une cape avec une capuche. Puis continuèrent leurs routes. Les route étaient étroites, sombres éclairer par quelques lampendères espacés. Maintenant, il leur restait plus que quinze minutes pour quitter la ville avant le couvre feu. Ils traversaient le quartier ou se situer fairy tail, on pouvait les entendre partout, ils se trouvaient au sud de la ville. Quand il passait devant l'hôtel ils virent Kanna qui était déjà ivre avec bacchus, mirajene faisant le service, Erza magnat son gâteau aux fraises... Le seul problème qu'ils avaient tous des visages tristes. Lévy pleurait dans les bras de Gadjeel, Lysanna dans les bras de son frère, le plus surprenant était qu'il avait pas de bataille général. Lucy avait mal au cœur en les voyant comme ça. Elle voulait juste s'arrêter de courir venir vers eux, leur dire qu'elle va bien. Les dragons Slayer l'ont bien sur remarqués, Sting ralentit son rythmes, pour être au niveau d'elle. Il se mît de telle façon qu'elle ne voit plus Fairy tail puis accéléra en prenant sa main et la tirant avec lui. Elle se trouvait maintenant entre Sting et Rogue, ils s'approchaient ainsi de la sortie de la ville. Devant eux se trouvait une forêt, avec une seule route qui l'a séparé en deux et à côté se trouve la gare. Des qu'ils virent la gare ils dévernirent vert et se sont mît d'accord que vos mieux aller à pieds.

Pendant ce temps, Rufus et Orga sont repartie dans la guilde de Sabertooth. En entrant dans le hall ils furent accueille par Jemma et Minerva. Ils les interroger qu'est qu'ils ont fait des corps, ces derniers leurs dires que personnes ne les retrouvera puis sont partie dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p>A fairy Tail, avant dans l'après midi après sa disparition<p>

Tout le Fairy tail a été mobilisé pour la recherche de Lucy, ils étaient content de la victoire de Natsu et Gadjeel contre Saberthoot mais leur seule pensé étaient ou se trouver la mage et comment elle a réussi de disparaître aussi vite avec des blessures pareilles. Vers vingt deux heures, ils rentrèrent en espérant que l'un des groupes l'a retrouvé mais malheureusement non, rien le néant. La plus part des membres passer leur soirée tranquillement priant qu'elle reviennent. Après le couvre feu tout les membres sont parties se coucher se préparent mentalement au dernier jours des grand jeux magique.

Durant le cinquième et le dernier jour des Grand Jeux magique, les remplacent de sting et de rogue étaient nouveaux membres. L'équipe de Fairy Tail était composé de Gadjeel, Erza, Natsu, Luxus et Grey. Bien sur cette équipe avait gagné, Gadjeel et Natsu ont battu les remplaçants avec facilité, Luxus a vaincu Orga et Jura, Erza battu Minerva et Kagoura et au final Grey vaincu Léon. En autre terme leur victoire était é a été disqualifié plus tard pour l'étrange disparaîtrions de leurs membres et le bannissement de Yukino.

Dans la soirée toute les guildes étaient invités dans le palais pour fêter la fin des Jeux et la victoire de Fairy Tail. Ces derniers étaient arrivé en dernier après des recherches qui n'ont rien donnés, s'amusèrent mais aussi firent quelques dégâts. Erza, Mirajeanne et Luxus de les réparer, quand ils se préparèrent de rentrée, ils furent arrêté par deux figures une plus imposante que l'autre. Ils les reconnurent tout de suite, s'était Rufus et Orga de Saberthoot. Ils se mirent en position de combat.

_-Bonsoir, ne craignez rien, nous ne ferons rien, nous sommes ici pour transmettre ceci _déclara Rufus d'une voix monotone en sortant une lettre de sa veste. Il avança lentement vers eux avant d'être interrompu par Erza qui pointa son épée vers sa gorge.

_- De qui vient cette lettre dit elle d'une voix froide et effrayante_

_- D'une amie commun_

_- Depuis quand Fairy Tail et Saberthoot on des amies communs _entrevit Luxus en levant un sourcille

_- Rentrons Rufus, s'il s'en foute du message de Lucy alors tant pis, on a pas tout le temps du monde surtout si Minerva et Maître apprennent qu'on traine avec des fées._

_-Attends, qu'est ce que vous savez sur Lucy, Je donne pas chère de votre peau si vous êtes responsable de son disparition_

_- Que des menaces Erza Scalet Mademoiselle Heartfillia est passée hier chez nous, on a parlé puis elle est repartie en laissant cette lettre pour vous_

_- Comment peut on vous croire sur parole_

_- Vous ne pouvez pas, lisez la lettre et vous allez voir qu'on dit le vérité._

Ils donnèrent l'enveloppe puis partirent en directions de Saberthoot. ''les mages de Fairy Tail rentrent dans leur hôtel et appelèrent pour tout le monde. Tout les autres, les interrogés sur ce qui avait à dire et était très impatient surtout Natsu. Enfin Luxus monta sur l'estrade avec la petite enveloppe à la main.

- Nous avons trouvez une lettre de Lucy

_Apporte la moi, Luxus_ demanda Makarov poliment allant vers son petit fils, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre Et commença à la lire.

" Bonsoir mes amies,

Si vous lisez cette lettre donc Rufus a remplit sa promesse. Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour ma fugue de l'infirmerie j'imagine même pas votre inquiétude, mais je doit m'absenter Encore un mois, j'ai mes raisons personnelles. Ne me cherchez pas s'il vous plait, je vous promet de revenir saint et sauf avec mes nouveaux amis je ne risque rien.

_Natsu prend bien soin de toi et de Happy, ne t'inquiète pas des que je reviens on pourra aller pêcher, essayé de moin te battre avec Grey et de détruire tout ce qui t'entoure

_Happy ne te décourage pas avec Carla. rien n'est perdu. Surveille Natsu pour moi

_Grey essaye de moins t'exhiber et déclaré au final ton amour à Juvia. Même chose que Natsu essaye de moins te battre avec lui et de tout détruire.

_Erza tu es comme une sœur pour moi, prend bien soin de toi et surveille ces deux coéquipiers.

_Lévy je suis désolée j'ai pas fini ma nouvelle tu peux lire mon prochain chapitre il se trouve dans ma valise. Déclaré ta flamme à tu sais qui, je sais que c'est réciproque.

La prochaine partie est uniquement destiné à Maître Makarov.

... "

_- voilà gosses maintenant on sait que Lucy ne craint rien, j'arrête dés maintenant tout recherche. Maintenant il faut..._

_- Mais Papi Lucy peut être en danger, on ne connaît même pas qui son ces ' nouveaux amis'_

_- Natsu tu ne fait pas confiance à Lucy? Si elle dit que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'enquietter on doit comme sa famille acceptez sa décision même si c'est dificile maintenant permet moi de finir lire la lettre tranquillement dans mon bureau._

Natsu hocha difficilement sa tête. Maître lui sourit puis s'en ferma dans son bureau et ressorti la lettre.

" Makarov je vous transmet si dessous la raison de mon départ. Je présume que vous avez toujours su, la vérité sur mon passé, pendant ma disparaîtrions j'étais en réalité éduqué par ma dragonne, malheureusement un mage l'hypnotisa et je fus obliger de l'achevée. Ce mage n'a pu jamais être retrouvé. Je suis un dragon Slayer de troisième générations et actuellement je suis dans la phase de ma crise d'adolescence. Elle dure un cycle lunaire et pendant cette période je suis dangereuse pour les humains. Avec l'aide de Sting et de Rogue je vais partir, ces derniers étaient virer de Saberthoot, battus et sont présumer morts par ces derniers. Rufus et Orga vont me tenir au courant de toute les nouvelles et je vais essayé de vous transmettre plus de lettre. A bientôt prenez bien soin d'eux et de vous

Lucy Heartfillia"

Le maître de la guilde avait les larmes aux yeux mais se sentait rassuré qu'elle en sécurité et va bien. Les autres étaient tristes et ce demandait ce qui aurait pu causé son départ. Natsu lui murmura en pleurant ' Igneel m'avait laisser sans dire adieu et maintenant c'est mon meilleur amie, celle que j'aime... Lucy a disparue...'

* * *

><p>Le trio marché dans la forêt depuis deux jours, la crise de Lucy s'était calmé un peu. Maintenant elle était durant sa première phase. Ils étaient arrivés au pied d'une montagne, ou se situer une petite villa en bois foncé. À côté un lac, des buissons de framboise et de fraise de bois, les pelouses. Cette montagne était entouré d'une forêt dense. Sting se retourna et chercha Lucy des yeux. Cette dernière, jouait avec les excèdes assise sur la pelouse. Il sourit à ce moment et ce demanda comment elle arrivait pour être si mignon ce rendant compte de ce qu'il a pensé il se donna une claque mentale. <em>"on est arrivée Blondinette, ne traine pas" "On est ou? Arrêté de me traité de Blondinette, je te rappelle que j'ai un prénom" "Ouais ouais Princesse, on est chez nous c'est notre maison de vacance maintenant arrêté de crier et de poser les questions et suit moi "<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Je n'abandonnerais jamais mes fanfics! Mais je peux prendre mon temps... Bonne lecture j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V<p>

Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive d'un coup j'ai envi de jouait, rire et m'amuser. J'ai l'impression de revenir dans mon enfance. Je gonfle mes joues croise mes mains et m'assois par terre. Sting me fixe avec un regard 'c'est quoi ce bordel!?', je sais que c'est pas bien de se laisser absorber par sa crise mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu fou quoi ? Lève toi et suit moi Me dit il avec un ton sérieux trop ennuyeux selon moi, il se retourne et continue de marcher vers la maison. C'est là que j'ai eu une idée, je m'approche silencieusement vers lui puis je saute en m'agrippant à son dos et enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. "_Qu'est ce qui te prend merde!_!"S'écria t'il surprit. Je me rapproche de son oreille et lui souffle " _j'ai juste envi de jouer_" j'entends son cœur s'accélérer son corps devenir plus chaud et ces mains qui me tiennent par les hanches. Dés qu'il voulu me retourner je me rapproche à nouveau et lui murmure " _jouons à chats cache- cache, stingy_". C'est à ce moment que je saute de son dos et commence à courir. "_Quoi!?_" Gueula t'il, il est choqué, je me demande vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Il commence enfin de courir, je sens que ça va être amusant. Tu es long à la détente Stingy, Rogy rejoint nous. Je me retourne leur tirant la langue puis je recommence ma course en zigzaguant . Sting bouillonnait de rage, s'était un défi pour lui qu'il voulait gagner mais Rogue restait comme d'habitude avec son visage qui disait je suis pas intéressé qu'elle poisse.

Normal p.o.v

Sting la coursait depuis un petit moment, Lucy se dirigea vers le lac, se déshabilla se retrouvant que dans les sous vêtement et sauta dans l'eau. Quand Sting arriva, il remarqua rapidement les vêtements de la constellationiste partout près de la plage, il la cherchait des yeux et fini par la voir dans l'eau jusqu'au sa taille. Il commença à rougir en observant son soutien gorge noir dentelle. Blondie sort de l'eau, arrête d'obéir à ta crise tu vas le regretter Mmm laisse moi une seconde nan, moi qui croyait que tu t'inquiéter pour moi, au lieu de rester la à grogner rejoint moi elle lui répondit en faisant un clin d'œil et plongea relevant ces jambes. Quand à Sting, il ne savait plus quoi faire d'un côté la raison lui disait de rester la et ne pas succomber et son corps qui brûlait d'envi de lui sautait dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Rogue. Il regarda rapidement Sting qui était essoufflé puis chercha du regard La constellationiste. Il l'a vu nagé dés fois disparaissant sous l'eau, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle le remarqua aussi lui fit un clin d'œil "_Rogy tu nous rejoins enfin_"._ "Lucy sort de l'eau tout de suite, tu risque de prendre froid ""C'est trop gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais nan, l'eau est agréable, rattrape moi rogue_" lança elle avant de plonger "_Je crois qu'on a pas le choix Sting"_l'autre grogna en réponse "_J'ai jamais accepter d'être un baby sitter d'une ado de dix sept ans avec la mentalité enfantine"_

Il plongèrent dans l'homme laissant bien sur leurs affaires sur la plage. Ils nagèrent tout droit vers Lucy qui s'amusait à faire des vagues vers eux. Elle se retrouva entre les deux, mais au moment ou ils allaient l'attraper elle plongea et nagea en peu plus loin. Les deux se rattrapèrent par les poignets et ce firent un câlin accidentellement, Sting était furieux et embrassé, rogue faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler et ne pas montrer d'émotions. Après leurs petits choques, ils la cherchèrent des yeux, elle était plus dans l'eau et s'était déjà rhabillée. Elle ramassa leur affaire vers la maison et s'amusa de les balancer sur le toit. À la vue Sting et Rogue coururent vers la maison, lui criant d'arrêter. La blondie juste rit d'eux, puis couru vers la forêt, ils voulurent la poursuivre mais ce souvenirs qu'ils étaient juste en boxer avec l'aide des excèdes ils récupèrent leurs affaires puis la poursuivirent en suivant son odeur. Lucy pendant ce temps courut à travers la forêt puis grimpa sur un pin. Elle s'assise dessus puis ricana de son idée. Les deux couraient à travers la forêt parfois s'arrêtaient pour rechercher son odeur. Au bout d'une quinzaine ils arrivèrent devant ce pin. L'odeur était en peu partout, ça les troublés vite ils avaient aperçu de son jack déchirée attachait à des arbres au alentours. "_Merde! Elle est intelligente cette salope, on fait quoi maintenant"_

En l'entendant, Lucy sera les poings puis arracha une pomme de pain et le balança sur Sting. Ce dernier se retourna murmura quelques jurons. Rogue lui s'était retourné, avec un look 'qu'est ce que tu as encore?' puis reprit se marche, Sting le suivit mais dés qu'il retourna il reçut encore un pomme de pain sur sa tête. Cette fois le coup, était plus fort ce qui lui causa de grincer des dents et passer dans le mode dragon force. Ce qui n'échappa des yeux de son ami. "_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sting"_ celui ci regarda le dragon slayer de l'ombre, puis lentement ces écailles disparurent "_J'en sais rien depuis tout à l'heure je me prend quelques chose sur la tête, je suis sûre que Blondie impliquée"" Tu as du l'imaginer, concentre toi sur la recherche de Lucy._"

Ils continuèrent de chercher des traces de Lucy dans la zone, la fatigue les reprenaient. Elle depuis tout à l'heure ne bougea pas de sa branche et commencer à s'ennuyer. Très rapidement, elle commença à s'endormir et est rentré dans un sommeil très léger. Un coup de vent et une petite perte de l'équilibre et elle tomba, durant sa chute elle se réveilla avec ces yeux fou. Elle attrapa une branche de l'arbre mais celle ci se cassa durant sa chute elle brisa plusieurs banche, elle retomba finalement sur ces pieds accroupit posant ces mains après. Sting et Rogue l'ont bien sur entendu et se sont précipités vers elle. Elle avait encore ces yeux anormaux leurs précisant qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de sa crise. Elle ne bougea pas depuis tout ce temps, elle était encore sous le choc et tremblait légèrement. Sting et rogue ce sont mît d'accord puis procédèrent à leur plan. Rogue disparu dans l'ombre, Lucy était perturbée et perplexe par son départ puis se tourna vers le dragon Slayer de Lumière. Il s'avançait lentement vers elle, son esprit ne se contrôlait plus du tout, elle était totalement désorientée, ces instincts avaient prit le contrôle sur son esprit et son corps bouillonnait. Ces instincts lui disaient de fuir ou de se battre, comme de nature passif Lucy commença à reculé de lui jusqu'au point ou elle a été arrêter par 'un mur'. Elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, quand Sting la prit dans ces bras et la serra. D'un coup, elle se senti si décontracté, Sting l'embrassa d'un baisée furtif puis se rapprocha d'elle en lui soufflant " _désolé_" en la ré-embrassant cette fois si passionnément. Puis elle sentit les doigts mais pas de Sting lui appuyait sur le cou et après elle perdu conscience en tombant dans les bas de du dragon de lumière. Rogue enleva ces doigts de son cou. Sting la tenait dans ces bras, lui caressant la tête et en an roulant ces cheveux autour de ces doigts en pensant ' elle est si mignon et calme quand elle dort avec son sourire angéliques. Rha qu'est ce qui me prend ?!'. Puis il fixa Rogue qui lui donna un petit hochement de tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. S'était le début de la soirée, quand ils rentrèrent, ils couchèrent Lucy sur le canapé du salon, Lector et Frosch rapportèrent une couverture et l'on mît. Elle s'enroula dedans et se mît en boule en faisant échapper un doux soupir. Les quartes sourirent et partirent dans la salle à manger, bientôt les excèdes sont parties se coucher. Sting et rogue prirent des bières s'assirent en face de Lucy. Elle avait l'air si calme et innocente, ils étaient fatigués et son partit se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

**je suis de retour, dsl pour l'attente. (trop occupée à l'école) je sais que c'est une excuse de merde ne me tuer pas svp**

**en tout cas bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 11<strong>

Au milieu de nuit, elle se réveilla avec un maux de tête épouvantable. Elle se souvenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais s'en douter qu'elle avait eu une crise, elle espérait juste qu'elle avait pas trop causer de dommage. Elle se leva du lit mais se rendu vite compte qu'elle avait des vertiges et voulait vomir. Elle dirigea vers la salle de bain, en allumant la lumières, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, ces jambes étaient coupées avec quelques coupures et du sang sec le long. Ces cheveux étaient en-mêler et sales, les morceaux de feuilles et de la boue sec était accrocher sur eux. Son visage était pale, les lèvres en peu gonflé comme ces yeux. Elle intra dans la douche, au contacte de l'eau avec sa peau elle frémit, ces blessures brûlaient et piquaient, ces mains tremblaient et ces jambes aussi. L'eau qui s'échappée était rouge-marron. En sortant de la douche elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas prévu des vêtements de rechanges elle se maudît mentalement puis enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle dirigea dans sa chambre prenant la couverture avec elle. En arrivant elle retrouva les sacs que Rufus et Orga lui avaient ramener, elle trouva un pyjama gris composé d'un Tee-shirt léger et un mini short, puis se rapprocha du lit et s'endormit.

Le matin elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible et faim. Elle sentit l'odeur des crêpes qui étaient la goute en trop, sans se changer elle sprinta Vers la cuisine ou elle avait découvert Sting et Rogue en train de les préparer. Ce dernier rester sans bouger juste en sous-vêtements, son sourire s'était agrandit dès qu'il l'a ressenti, il aimait bien l'embêter et la faire rougir et bien sûr il arrivait à imaginer sa tête en le voyant. Rogue n'espérait que cette journée que celle de la veille. Lucy s'avança dans la pièce puis commença à fouiller la maison, puis sortit un doliprane.

« _Sa va Luce__»_ demanda rogue, elle se tourna vers lui puis soupira;

« _J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois et une faim infini_ » Sting commença à ricaner, Lucy sans attendre lui assigna un coup de poing dans le ventre, celui la tomba sur les genoux, cracha du sang, après se mît en dragon force en se relevant, elle se prépara en illuminant son corps puis rogue se mît devant eu.

« _Vous allez l'arr__ê__ter, si vous voulez vous battre, vous sortez dehors__»_ la tension d'un coup était retombé, ils arrêtèrent leurs magies.

« _Maintenant que vous __ê__tes calm__é__, on devrait manger le petit d__é__jeuner puis entra__î__nons nous__»_ sting hocha simplement de sa tête mais Lucy ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par ' puis entraîner-nous'.

"_Lucy, tu vas t'entrainer avec vous, ainsi tu vas mieux supporter ta crise durant tes prochaines phases." _elle grogna comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas trop de choix.

Après cette discussion, ils mangèrent les crêpes, les excèdes étaient parties regarder une série. Elle est partie se changer en vêtements sportif puis les rejoigne dans les bois. L'entraînement n'était pas facile, elle devait courir avec eux 30 km, après elle avait fait du renforcement musculaire par de nombreux exercices et enfin rappelle des technique de combat à main nu et avec les armes. Sans le remarquer elle commençait à suivre ces instincts et pulsions. Une pulsions prenait le dessus, s'était la nécessité de chasser. La forêt, un lieu génial pour assouvir cette envie. Elle grimpa sur l'arbre s'assise sur branche vérifia si les deux la surveiller mais remarqua qu'ils étaient en plein combat amical. Alors elle se concentra totalement sur la chasse, elle commença à identifier une proie. On pouvait entendre et ressentir tous les animaux aux alentour. Elle choisit le lapin, il était tout blanc avec une belle fourrure, il était en train de manger. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle n'a pas pris son arc, elle s'accroupit sur la branche. Elle murmura _que la chasse commence _et arracha une branche la taillant en peu et enfin sauta. Elle rata sa crible de quelques centimètres le lapin commença à courir et elle le poursuivit. Sans le remarquer, elle passa à côté des deux, la proie était habile qui ne faisait que augmentait son envie de chasseur. Mais le pauvre animal n'avait aucune chance contre elle et bientôt fut rattraper et prit dans les bras. Elle se préparait de lui tordre le cou quand elle sentit la présence des deux dragons slayeur, se retournant lentement elle fixa les deux. Son instinct lui disait de protéger sa proie, elle leur sourit caressant la pauvre bestiole tremblante.

« _Lucy l__â__che ce lapin tout de suite__»_

S'exclama Sting avec l'ennuie, l'animal essayait de se battre mais en vain.

"Nan, c'est mon repas, j'ai compris tu veux voler ma proie mais tu y arriveras pas" ria elle en tirant la langue. Elle voulait commencer à fuir mais dès qu'elle se retourna elle fut accueille par Rogue. Il restait paisible, essayant de trouver une solution puis trouva vient on va rentrer je vais te préparer un bon plat elle eut un instant de réflexion après secoua de la tête. Je ne veux pas ton plat, je veux manger ce le pin et que lui Sting n'en pouvant plus il gueula

«arrête tes caprices princesse et écoute le avant que je ne sois obliger d'utiliser la manière forte ». Elle le fixa

« très bien battons-nous si tu gagnes je relâche le lapin mais si tu perds tu me laisse tranquille et surprime tout tes souhaits de ma part est tu d'accord avec mes conditions? » Il hocha de tête marché conclu. Ils sont rentré dans la maison, elle attacha le lapin à un arbre d'à côté puis se dirigea vers Sting.

« Alors t'es prêt de perdre » il lui sourit d'un sourire arrogant riant

"dans tes rêves blondinette". Ils ont pris les excèdes et sont partit vers une plaine. Les deux concernés se sont mît face à face. Elle essayait de se concentrer mais eut beaucoup du mal, elle décida d'atteindre le bonne moment avant de se lancer. Les coups de poing se suivirent illuminés par la magie, elle essayait d'éviter ces coups puis en porté dès qu'il baisse sa garde mais malheureuse s'était plus difficile en réalité que dans sa tête, même avec ces parfait reflexe son manque d'entrainement jouait contre elle. Elle avait à lui porter quelques coupures mais rien d'extraordinaire, Lucy quant à elle n'avait pas échappé saint et saufs, elle était toute couverte en égratignures. Chaque de leurs coups devenaient de plus en plus violant au fur et à mesure du temps. La fatigue se faisait ressentir mais aucun des deux n'avait attention d'abandonner. Ils se remirent en position de départ reprenant leurs souffles et préparent leur attaque. Le combat passait à un niveau supérieur.

« Hurlement du dragon de la lumière/ des étoiles » s'écrièrent les deux projetant leurs attaques, une vague vain contre une tornade de lumière. A la toucher les deux magies éclatèrent en éclat. Sting activa white drive et prépara à réattaquer avec le holy ray et lança l'attaque. Jusqu'à ici Rogue était un simple observatoire mais maintenant il devait intervenir et rapidement. Il se précipita vers elle mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'arrivera pas à temps. Il observa la lumière l'engloutir avant d'exploser.

* * *

><p><strong>j'espère que vous avez aimé! et à la prochaine fois <strong>

**je remercie tout ce qui suivant et aime mon histoire **

**et ce qui prennent peine à la lire...**

**Merci :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous,

je suis désolée pour l'attente! J'ai deux raisons pour cela beaucoup trop de travail en cours et le manque d'inspiration causé par ma prof de français. Sérieux c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas abandonner toute écriture. Je vous remercie tous pour ces commentaires gentils. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire et j'essayerais d'écrire plus souvent. :)

* * *

><p>La voir si faible couchait ici depuis plus de sept jours inconsciente leurs briser le cœur. A chaque fois le souvenir de ce jour, revenait dans leurs mémoires les lumières l'entourant avant de écraser en pleine vitesse, elle qui essayait de l'éviter mais n'était pas assez rapide, comment lui et Rogue se précipitaient pour la rattraper et tous ce sang…Le plus horrible fut ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans un livre sur les dragons slayer, ils découvrirent qu'elle devait impérativement reprendre les forces si jamais elle est trop faible son organise ne pourra pas supporter la transition et elle succombera à la troisième et dernière phase du cycle. Sting était rongé par la culpabilité avant si quelques choses dans ce genre serait arrivé il ne porterait pas attention et ferait en sorte d'oublier cette histoire. Cette fois ci il avait merdé, son visage au dernier instant lui revenait en lui brisant le cœur qu'il croyait inexistant. Si jamais quelqu'un lui disait il y a une semaine que la constellationniste puisse lui manqué il se serait bien foutu de leur gueule. Il avait du mal à se l'expliquait, comment il avait-il pu s'attacher à elle aussi vite. Il la connaissait que depuis en peu plus d'une semaine, il la considérait comme un être proche, mais s'était diffèrent, s'était pas comme avec Rogue qu'il considérait comme son frère ou frosch et Lector qui était ses amies. Les journées après l'accident se suivaient avec des repas calme parfois mués, les entrainements et les visites individuelles de Lucy. Selon son frère, elle pouvait les entendre même en étend inconsciente, il l'espérait à la fois le redouter. Sa réputation de dur à cuir prendrait un coup c'est certain. Sting rit à cette pensée, il fallait qu'il aille dans le village le plus proche pour se réapprovisionnait et donner de ces nouvelles à Rufus et orga. Ce qui fit redescendre son humeur au plus bas, il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule même si elle restait en compagnie des excèdes. Redescendant de l'escalier il fut rejoint par le ténébreux qui enfiler une cape.<p>

_« Ou est mon ami et qui êtes-vous »_ plaisanta Rogue, si un regard pouvait tuer il serait mort plus d'une fois, il rit jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu aussi sentiment et attentionné envers une femme. D'habitude, il les traitait de jouées servant à ces besoins et rien d'autre. Quand il se lassait d'une, il la jetait et se trouvait une nouvelle. Je le connais depuis toujours, depuis tout ce temps j'essayais qu'il montre sa vrai nature et voilà que Lucy Heartfillia intervint à le changer en connaissant que quelques jours. _« Dit toi plus vite qu'on partira plus vite on reviendra, en plus elle ne risque rien. »_

Elle était dans le noir et avait l'impression de flotter, parfois elle pouvait les entendre. Elle ressentait de la reconnaissance un sentiment de sécurité et de paix. Ils étaient à ce jour les seules à savoir son secret, pourtant ils l'ont pas rejeté comme elle le craignait et pensait mais ont proposés de l'aide. Même en étant inconsciente elle continuait avoir ces sauts d'humeurs mais en plus elle se retrouvait de nouveau coller à lit ce qui la faisait chier. Ça devenait agacent tout le temps battue quelle honte ! Bon la première fois elle n'est pas allée à cent pourcent par contre ici s'était différent. Sa dragonne aurait eu honte en la voyant perdre aussi lamentablement. Une chose est sure elle a besoin d'internement, à Fairy tail elle ne pouvait pas trop pratiquer cette magie assez souvent sous risque d'être découverte. Surtout avec les intrusions de son équipe et leur équipe dans le temps n'arranger rien. En y repensent s'était logique. Sa magie n'était pas utiliser depuis plus de sept ans ce n'est pas rien. _Bon finit de rêvasser faut que je me réveille_. Première étape sortir de cette endroit noir effectuer avec la perfection, maintenant au moins je sens mon corps. _Des crampes partout, super!_ l'étape suivante de la mission de réveille déclencher, bouger un membre. Facile à dire qu'à faire. _Bouge, putain de doigt!Voilà s'était pas si compliquer. _Et enfin le dernier objectif ouvrir les yeux, rien de difficile. Ces yeux dorés clignèrent plusieurs fois s'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle était dans « sa chambre » couchait dans le lit, les rideaux étaient tirés l'empêchant de savoir quelle heure était-il. Le contrôle total de son corps était accompli ainsi que la mission. Un nouvel objectif était en vue, se lever et vider le frigidaire. L'idée d'un bon steak la fit saliver et son ventre grogna d'anticipation. Mais avant faudrait se réfléchir, elle avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Surement plusieurs jours, il lui était indispensable un bain ou du moins une douche chaude.

Lentement elle appuya son poids sur ces jambes essayant d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Bizarrement elle ne sentit pas de nausée de la fois précédente, elle débordait d'énergie. En ce moment elle sentit invisible, une sensation géniale qu'elle pouvait tout qu'elle fit, oubliant toute prudence, elle courut à toute allure vers la salle de bain, en entrant dedans elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et cru halluciner. Plus de la moitié de son corps était couverte d'écailles de la même couleur que celle de sa dragonne. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux cela faisait tellement longue temps qu'elle ne les avait pas ces souvenirs lui revenait des nuit passait avec sa mère, leur cours et surtout leur heure de couleur bleu foncé de l'océan rappelant parfois le ciel d'une nuit d'hiver.

* * *

><p>A Suivre...<p> 


End file.
